Popcorn
by StoneWingedAngel
Summary: Sequel to Accidental Train Ride. Arthur wants to keep dating Merlin without his father knowing. Will he be able to manage the relationship right under Uther's nose? Merlin/Arthur  merthur  slash. Rated for language and safety.
1. Evidence and Emails

**For a start, I'm sorry for how long this took to get up, I just wanted it to be the best I could manage. I promise to get the next chapter up within a couple of days to make up for it**

**Warnings: This is SLASH from the beginning. It's also a sequel to Accidental Train Ride so it'd probably make more sense if you read that first. Arthur is a little OOC, more like the man he is in series three than series one in his attitudes. Morgana, on the other hand, is more like our series 1 Morgana, and Morgause is not related to her in any way. Some Uther bashing, a little violence at one point, some swearing. **

**All characters belong to the BBC, I just bring them out of the closet from time to time.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Evidence and Emails<strong>

The judge peered over the stand and nodded. "What is your decision?"

A single juror stood with a face that remained expressionless no matter how hard Arthur willed him to give some indication.

"We find Merlin Emrys to be innocent. The death of Nimueh Priest was self defence."

The judge banged his hammer as Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Of course, he'd known they couldn't _really _convict Merlin of murder, when he'd killed the woman to protect fifteen other people, including two small children. Still, he'd read about miscarriage of justice in the past.

Merlin met him outside the courthouse with a shaky grin. "Thank god that's over."

Arthur smiled and discreetly clasped Merlin's hand in his own; the hand that wasn't still encased in a pot. "There was no way they could convict you; she was a raving lunatic with a machine gun, and you stopped her."

Merlin nodded. "Thanks. For your testimony."

Arthur shrugged. "Least I could do."

They stood awkwardly together on the steps. Merlin looked unhappy.

"I guess this is it then."

Arthur frowned. "What? What're you talking about?" Merlin pulled away from him a little.

"You live too far away; I can't afford the fare every week to come and see you. Besides…your father doesn't approve of me. And he doesn't even know about what we are."

Arthur swatted him on the arm. "You complete pillock Merlin. If you can't come see me, I'll see you. I don't mind; we can go for dates every weekend. My father won't care to ask where I am; Morgana's always gallivanting off and he never bothers."

Merlin blushed. "I don't want to be any-"

"If you say trouble I'm going to throttle you." He seized Merlin's hand again. "I don't give a damn what my father thinks about you. It's what _I _think that counts here. Admittedly I don't want to tell him about my preferences just yet, but it doesn't mean I like you any less."

He was sweating slightly; coming out to his father was something he doubted he was ever going to have the courage to do, and he was hoping desperately Merlin was going to overlook the fact.

Merlin seemed willing, nodding. "Thanks. I want to tell my mum though, and Will. I'll make them swear not to tell anyone else though."

Arthur considered; Hunith he was fine with. The Will whom he'd never met was a different matter entirely. Merlin seemed to read it on his face, because he stepped closer and, after looking around cautiously, gave Arthur a quick peck on the cheek.

"Will's been my best friend since we were toddlers. He would never, ever do anything to hurt me or anyone I liked."

Finally, Arthur nodded.

oOo

It took forty minutes for him to get home; he and Merlin had parted ways at the station, and the journey was lonely without the now familiar smile. His father had offered to send a car to collect him straight after the verdict, but he would've felt uncomfortable rushing off straight away and leaving Merlin to travel to the station on his own.

Merlin. Arthur felt a slightly guilty, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Immediately the feeling rushed to his face and he felt his mouth curving into a smile. A woman walking past gave him an odd look, and he tried desperately to wipe the grin away, but it proved impossible. Merlin just had that effect on him.

The three weeks of turmoil following the terrorist attack on the train he and Merlin had been on had been the busiest of his life. First, there had been the incident itself, that traumatic enough for a lifetime. He barely remembered most of it, a blur of fire, smoke and blood. Merlin had suffered a head injury and a broken wrist; Arthur had got off with only a mildly sprained ankle and a bullet line on his arm.

Nimueh had been there, brandishing weapons and threatening to kill everyone who'd managed to haul themselves out of the bombed train wreck. Merlin, tucked away out of sight, had escaped her attention and managed to turn one of the guns on her; therefore preventing a major disaster.

After waking up in hospital they'd shared a few words and a kiss. The relationship, although odd, looked like it was going to be fairly steady.

Arthur had, at first, been worried about Merlin, but it seemed he didn't feel much about killing someone else. The fact he'd saved fifteen lives probably helped dull any possible guilty feelings he could have had.

Then came the court case – necessary he supposed – and an inquiry into Nimueh's death. Now it was cleared up he was looking forward to actually spending some time with Merlin.

They'd had hurried meetings before and after court hearing sessions, hospital appointments and interviews, but nothing official yet. There had been a couple of phone conversations, but Arthur was nervous about anyone hearing and preferred emails. These, although they'd helped in getting to know each other more, weren't nearly as satisfying as being able to meet together. Arthur fully intended to email Merlin first chance he got and arrange to go out for lunch on Saturday.

When he let himself into the house it was dark, so he tiptoed up the stairs and took great effort in opening his door without it squeaking. He switched on the light; and promptly let out a yell.

Morgana was on his bed, entangled with the sheets and her girlfriend. Said blonde girlfriend, Morgause, was wearing very little and Morgana wasn't much better.

Hastily he covered his eyes.

"Two questions Morgana; one, what the fuck are you doing, and two, why are you doing it on my bed?"

Morgause scrabbled for clothes whilst Morgana remained on his bed, completely unabashed and half-naked.

"In answer to two, my room has a leak. As for one, I really don't think you want to know."

Morgause gave a snort. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Where's dad?"

"Out. Business conference or some shit. Morgause wanted to make up for lost time; my arm was out of action for a good few days."

Arthur shuddered and tried to scrub his imagination clean, but he suspected he'd need bleach to accomplish the task.

"Well I'll need to sleep sometime soon. Can't you guys do that in the spare bedroom?"

Morgana pulled a face; the spare bed was notoriously hard and lumpy. "I suppose. Morgause needs to go before dad gets back anyway, or he'll likely have a heart attack."

Arthur, for once, agreed with his sister. Within five minutes they'd left and in order to distract himself from any possible noises that might filter through the walls he put his iPod in and fired up the computer.

His emails read _Inbox: 2_. The first was an advert trying to persuade him to buy tampons, which left him snickering for a couple of minutes. The second was from Merlin.

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic_

_Subject: Saturday?_

_Hey_

_Figured you'd want to go out sometime soon? I know a good sandwich place not far from where I live. We can go to the cinema too, if you want. They're showing everything from violent bloody 'don't-you-dare-unless-you're-over-18-movies' to Disney. Up to you, only we'll have to go visit mum as well or she'll beat me with some kind of cooking utensil. _

_Haven't been back long and already mum's been crying twice. Once when I told her about the court case (I mean it was pretty obvious I wasn't charged, otherwise I wouldn't be coming home) and again when I told her about you. Will explain more on Saturday. Dragon's driving me mental. _Arthur smiled at Merlin's inappropriately named dog. _Honestly, I'm away for a few days and he starts worrying. He's worse than mum._

_How're you? And Morgana? Hope to see you Saturday!_

_Merlin_

Arthur smiled to himself for a few minutes, looked up some train times and then set about on a reply.

_To: _MerlinLovesMagic__

_From: PendragonArthur_

_Subject: Saturday?_

_Hey yourself_

_Sandwiches and movie sound good; I can catch a train that gets me to yours at around eleven, and if you meet me at the station then we can go straight there. My treat please? Happy to watch whatever you want, but despite my father constantly dragging me out hunting if we're in the country, I'm not mad keen on gore. Action or comedy is good. Of course I'll visit your mum; wouldn't want you sustaining any ladle related injuries._

_Sounds like chaos over there. Dad's out at the moment so it's pretty quiet here. I got back and found Morgana and her girlfriend doing it on my bed though, so that livened things up. _

_Apart from the overwhelming need to erase the image of my sister half-starkers and horny I'm fine. You?_

_See you there! _

_Arthur_

_PS: Email company need to check the gender of the people using them; got an advert for tampons in my inbox. _

Normally he wouldn't have said anything about the tampons, but it would be the kind of thing Merlin would laugh at. He pressed send and jiggled a bit to the music in his ears.

Someone tapped his shoulder, making him jump. Morgana raised her eyebrows and mimed removing headphones; he did so.

"Jesus you're deaf. I came to tell you Morgause is gone now, so we can talk."

He narrowed his eyes; Morgana never wanted to talk. Fight yes, squabble, yes, steal his possessions, yes, but they rarely talked.

"What about?"

"About Merlin."

Arthur blanched. "How did you? Fuck." A feeling of panic settled on him. "You won't tell dad will you? You won't right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would you ever tell him about me and Morgause?"

He shook his head with feeling. "Never!"

"There you go then. Why would I tell him about Merlin?"

"Because you're a vindictive cow who'd enjoy seeing him slowly flay me alive?"

Her gaze immediately went icy. "I don't know where you've got that opinion of me from, but I really thought you knew me better than that." Her eyes became sad. "I care for you Arthur. I really do."

He nodded. "Sorry. I'm just het up over this whole thing. I know you wouldn't really do it."

She smiled. "So go on then. Give me all the juicy gossip."

He rolled his eyes in return. "There isn't much to give. We kissed at the hospital, then there was the court, and now we've agreed to go on a date next Saturday. Not much more to it."

She pouted. "Damn. I was hoping for material capable of making Morgause's toes curl, and that's saying something. You know, once she-"

Arthur covered his ears with his hands. "Please don't. I really, really don't need to know."

She stuck her tongue out. "If you weren't as bent as periscope I'd call you homophobic."

"It's not that you're doing it with a girl. It's the fact you're my sister and to be frank I don't find girls that attractive in the first place."

"Well fine then." She stood up. "It's late; dad'll be back soon. See you in the morning yeah?"

"Sure."

She paused in the doorway. "And Arthur – be careful round dad. It's been hard to keep Morgause hidden all this time. With both of us at it he might work something out."

Arthur nodded and turned back to his computer. Merlin still hadn't emailed back – he was probably in bed like a normal person – so Arthur shut the thing down, threw on some pyjamas and crawled into bed, trying to forget what it had recently been used for.

He lay away thinking of Merlin; thought maybe this whole thing wasn't worth it. But he only lingered on that for a second before he realised just how much it mattered. He waited for Merlin's emails on tenterhooks, even if the other man only wrote a couple of lines. When he saw the message he'd get a sense of excitement, and when he saw Merlin, he enjoyed it. They might just walk and talk, but it was something.

He was glad he had Morgana; she was eccentric and moody, but she stuck by the things she cared about, and she did, to some extent, know what he was going through. Admittedly it was probably easier for her, playing for both sides, because she'd had a couple of boyfriends, thereby alleviating any suspicions his father might have had. Also people didn't seem to suspect girls as much.

Arthur had known he was gay since he was twelve and gone on his first school residential. Having walked into the communal showers and seen five boys showering he'd turned around and hidden under the duvet for the rest of the night.

After that he'd tried dating one girl, who'd had a hopeless crush on him, and it had been a disaster. Being twelve they hadn't done much more than kiss a little, but he hadn't enjoyed it and eventually broken up with her. Uther hadn't even known about it, but Morgana had; that combined with the knowledge that she was bisexual herself had led her to the right conclusion.

He'd only known about her when he'd come home early from a party when he was twenty, she was twenty-one, and found her sprawled on the couch with Morgause. Their relationship had continued, in secret, for three years now, which was a miracle in his opinion. Then again, his father was rarely at home.

His mind wandered back to Merlin again; Merlin was just over three years Arthur's junior, although he looked even younger. Arthur wondered if it would make a difference, but Merlin often acted older than he really was. He had a job too, having missed out on Uni because of his background. Arthur supposed that, so long as he liked Merlin, it didn't matter.

Feeling pleased with this conclusion, he fell asleep grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so not a right lot happened in this chapter I guess - it's more of an introduction than anything else. Bear with me; hopefully the next one will be more interesting, I'll have it up within a couple of days unless my account goes down again. Sorry for any mistakes I made, I don't have a beta, just a friend who reads them through and convinces me they're ok XD <strong>

**Also, sorry for the email addresses being messed up for Merlin and Arthur, it wouldn't let me put them in any other way.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Discussions and Dating

**As promised, chapter two! **

**Warnings are in the first chapter. I should probably add slightly adult themes? Also, the fic before this, Accidental Train Ride, was fairly action packed. This one has very little action, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible, which I'm not used to writing, so this might be a bit odd. **

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Discussions and Dating<strong>

Work the next day was dull. It was always dull. Arthur was only part of the company out of formality – he still lived with his dad for fucks sake – and if anyone had asked him what he really did he probably wouldn't be able to tell them. He tended to fill in forms and add up things, but he could have stood on the desk and used a banana as a microphone to sing out Madonna for all anyone would have cared.

He should consider getting a job somewhere else; Merlin worked for a cleaner company. He was pretty sure Morgause did something to do with modelling or advertising. Morgana had refused Uther's offer of the job he had now and worked in a public library. His father had had a fit at the time, and as a result Arthur had taken the job to placate him. When his father retired (which probably wouldn't be for another twenty years) he stood in line to inherit the company and the family home would be transferred to his name.

He snorted; 'family home'. It was hardly one of those castles, although it was rather grand in some aspects. He wondered if Merlin wanted to move out of his mother's home, but he might not be able to afford it.

Speaking of Merlin; he flipped open the laptop and logged onto his emails. There were three messages, but one was spam and one was from Morgana. He ignored these and went straight to Merlin's.

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic_

_Subject: Saturday?_

_They're showing some comedy about two couples who end up swapping wives by accident or something at 12:45. That gives us time to get something to eat first, and I could introduce you properly to mum afterwards._

_Sometimes I'm glad I don't have siblings; I feel traumatised and I wasn't even there._

_I'm great, but I need to get to work or my boss'll give me the angry house. Sorry this is so short; that's what you get for finally getting a pot off your wrist._

_Merlin._

_PS Tampons? Really? _

Arthur checked the time the email had been sent and nearly choked when he saw five thirty. Merlin got up at five in the morning? He shuddered at the thought.

At that point the door swung open and he jumped and closed the window, revealing some sort of letter he was supposed to be typing out. A woman with a stack of files stood in the doorway.

"I was sent to tell you these need rearranging so the ones before July are out and the rest put into the Blue categories. Then they need sending back up to the twelfth floor."

She dumped them in front of him without so much as a by-your-leave and strode out. Arthur sighed, looking at his computer longingly, but Merlin wouldn't be back for hours. He might as well get the email later. He put the laptop on sleep and began to shuffle the paper.

oOo

By the time Arthur got home he was exhausted, sporting several paper cuts and thoroughly pissed off. He didn't even make it to his room before his father was calling them down to eat dinner together.

He poked at the fish without much appetite – he hated fish with a vengeance – and watched Morgana tucking in happily. She was one of the lucky ones, blessed with the love of fish.

He didn't even know why they bothered eating together; his father had the radio on the whole time anyway, usually looking out for titbits on business and sales amongst the rest of the news.

The news switched and Arthur pricked his ears up.

"And now some good news; gay marriage has finally been approved in New York-"

The man didn't even get to finish the sentence before Uther's fork clattered onto his plate and he reached over and switched the radio off.

"Bloody queers. What does he mean by saying 'good news'?" Arthur poked at his fish a little too violently, mushing it onto the crockery. Across from him Morgana was sitting, straight backed, with a small, cold smile curving her mouth.

"Well, it doesn't affect us, does it dad? I mean, it's all the way in New York. It's already legalised here, after all."

Uther's face went a shade redder and Arthur cringed; Morgana knew just how to get him riled up without turning any negative attention on herself. The fish was beginning to look like it had suffered a horrible accident involving a rampaging elephant.

"Exactly! I thought America were going to hold out, but no, they go and legalise it! Now everyone'll start going around with their bloody pink t-shirts and rainbows, spreading it all over the globe."

Morgana was serene, but underneath Arthur could tell she was going crazy. She wasn't the only one; Arthur had always known his father disapproved of gay people, but he hadn't realised quite how homophobic he actually was. Besides, if he didn't speak up now Morgana would kill him.

"I don't think homosexuality is contagious dad."

"Rubbish! The number of faggots just keeps going up. You read it all over the newspapers."

Arthur would dearly have liked to say 'which newspapers' but he doubted even Morgana would go that far. Instead he settled for:

"That's because a hundred years ago it was illegal. People were scared, but now everyone accepts it more they haven't got a reason to hide. It only seems like the numbers are increasing."

His father's eyes narrowed. "You seem very keen on this. Very knowledgeable. You're not-"

"No!" Arthur burst out, far too quickly. His fork came down and sent a potato flying onto the floor. Morgana rolled her eyes but looked mildly worried as he bent to retrieve it.

It seemed, though his father had taken his terror for indignation, because he smiled and clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "No need to be offended son, just joking."

"Yes. Right. Of course." He poked at his food a bit more, then gave up. "Can I go?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I hate fish dad."

With that he made for the door as quickly as he could get away with and ran to his room, throwing himself down on the bed and burying his head in the duvet.

His father was a homophobe. He hadn't realised it had gone quite this far, but it seemed over the past years his father had gone from 'dislike' to 'hate and fear.' A homophobe with two gay children. Perfect.

For the first time he doubted himself; could he do this? Was he really gay, or was it just an unusually long phase? In which case, was he leading Merlin on into something he wouldn't be able to keep up with?

He didn't even realise Morgana had come in until he felt her touch his shoulder. He buried his head further into the bed sheets.

"Piss off. I know I fucked up, I don't need you to tell me that."

"I'm not here to mock you even more. I'm sorry I led him on like that."

He sat up, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a weak smile. "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Look at him while he's staying stuff like that, knowing you've got a…" He lowered his voice. "A girlfriend?"

She shrugged. "I know he's wrong, and I know that someday I'll tell him." She looked at her shoes. "Listen Arthur, I've been meaning to say this for a while, and now seems as good as any; I'm moving out."

"What?"

"I'm moving into an apartment practically next door to Morgause. We've got pretty serious now. Besides, I'm twenty-four Arthur. I don't want to be living with my dad."

"Have you told him?"

"Plan to tomorrow; I should be out of here by next week. It's only a small place, not too expensive. I should be able to afford it on my salary."

He nodded. "Right."

"I'm sorry Arthur, I really am. I don't want to leave you with him, but…"

He shrugged. "It's fine. I understand. I'd move out myself if I wasn't next in line for the company and it's 'my duty to remain in out family home.'"

She rolled her eyes at his bad impression of their father and handed him a slip of paper. "This is the address, if you need me for anything."

He nodded then, impulsively, reached out and hugged her tightly. She started, but embraced him back. It was something they hadn't done since they were little kids, but it felt familiar and friendly. When they pulled apart he sat for a long time on the bed, just thinking.

oOo

_To: MerlinLovesMagic_

_From: PendragonArthur_

_Subject: Saturday?_

_Sounds good. At least now you won't have a grater imbedded in you on Saturday._

_Speaking of Morgana, she's moving out. Not sure how I feel about that, but I suppose I can't stop her. I feel kind of envious I suppose, because she can do whatever she likes and I can't. I'll tell you more on Saturday, but my father's being a bastard._

_Aren't you glad you finally got that thing off though? And what's the angry house?_

_Arthur_

_PS. No I made it up. What do you think dummy?_

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic_

_Subject: Saturday?_

_Hmm, I don't know what to say there. Will has a brother who moved out a couple of years ago, I could ask him about what it's like? As for your father, isn't he always a bit like that?_

_The angry house is the house we get assigned to if we're late – my boss is a sadistic pig. They're always in when we go, and if you do the tiniest thing wrong you get flame grilled for hours. _

_Merlin. _

_PS_. _Hey, don't call me dummy!_

oOo

Merlin met him at the station, grinning widely and waving, his long arms nearly hitting passers-by in the face and causing them to stare. Arthur rolled his eyes and waved back, his red hoody falling off his shoulders; it was too big for him, but far too comfortable to give up.

Merlin was wearing tight jeans and a black top, and Arthur suddenly wondered if he should have dressed up more; he was only wearing light trousers and a t-shirt. He hadn't really thought about it when he'd left, too eager to see Merlin. Besides, his father thought he was going shopping for a few hours, and it would've looked odd to dress up for that.

Merlin didn't seem to notice though, bounding forwards and hugging Arthur tightly round the neck. Arthur squeaked as his head was dragged down, but he laughed and pecked Merlin on the cheek.

"What was that for you silly bugger?"

Merlin shrugged, blushing. "I haven't seen you in ages; I missed you."

Arthur rolled his eyes but felt pleased anyway. "We emailed practically everyday."

"Mmm," said Merlin, kissing him again. "Not the same."

They bought sandwiches – egg for Merlin, ham and tomato for Arthur – and ate them slowly and in companionable silence. The walk to the cinema was a fairly long one, and they still had a fair way to go by the time they finished eating.

"So," said Merlin gently, linking his hand with Arthur's. "Tell me about your father."

Arthur recounted the tale of the dining table and Merlin listened carefully, biting his lip. "He sounds bad. You told me…you told me on the train that he wasn't homophobic per se."

Arthur winced at the mention of the train ride. "I was wrong. I didn't realise how bad he'd become until they legalised gay marriage in New York; he flew completely off the handle and when I tried to say it wasn't that bad. For a second I thought he'd guessed, but he thought I as offended rather than guilty."

Merlin frowned. "This is a big problem for you, isn't it? Your father."

Arthur shrugged. "How did you come out to your parents?"

"She happened to ask one day and I told her the truth. It wasn't so hard."

"You don't want me to tell him do you? You aren't going to say it's because I'm ashamed of you or anything? Because I'm not. I'm just scared. I need more time."

Merlin nodded. "I understand. I can't say I'll want to be hidden forever, but for now, it's fine."

Arthur grinned, feeling his canines touch his bottom lip. "You were going to tell me about your mum?"

Merlin shrugged. "The court thing really messed her up. When my dad died she was devastated, and it took her two years to get over it. She's just managing to get back on her feet, and then we get attacked by a crazy terrorist and I'm brought up against the court. It drove her mad, not knowing; she's become really protective and cries all the time."

Arthur pulled a sympathetic face. "Ouch. Is it getting better now?"

"Sort of. I think she'll understand when she meets you properly; you'll protect me instead of her. Then she can get back to her life."

Arthur didn't really know what to say at Merlin's matter-of-fact tone; never having a mother himself had made that kind of thing hard to understand. The idea of Uther crying was frankly laughable.

"If that's what she wants, I don't mind."

"That's not only why she wants to meet you; every boyfriend I get has to pass her inspection or she'll give me a lecture."

Arthur would've asked more, but they'd arrived at the cinema. Arthur bought two tickets for the movie and when the assistant asked if he wanted anything else he thought 'what the heck?' and ordered a large bucket of sweet popcorn.

Merlin was waiting for him by the doors to the screen. "Ooh popcorn." He stole a handful without even asking and popped a few kernels in his mouth. Then he spat them out again.

"You got sweet."

Arthur blinked. "Er…yes?"

Merlin dramatically wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "That stuff's disgusting; it tastes all fake and cloying."

"Well I can go back and get salted for you." Arthur realised he should have asked; it was just most people he knew liked sweet and thought salted was an abomination. He couldn't care either way.

"No, it's fine." The doors opened and they made a dash for the back, swiping two seats right in the corner. The screen was mainly empty, and Merlin put his feet up on the chair in front of him.

They laughed through the adverts, and were quiet for the beginning of the movie, until Merlin thought it was a good idea to grab a handful of popcorn and shove it down the front of Arthur's t-shirt.

Arthur stifled a gasp as the popcorn stuck to his chest – even so a family in front of them turned to glare a little – and, instead of acting like his twenty-three years, returned the favour. The popcorn went down the back of Merlin's neck and scattered in his hair.

Luckily the movie had just reached the part where people were shouting at each other for no good reason, so no-one noticed them wrestling at the back. Arthur overpowered Merlin easily, using sheer size, and pinned him in his seat before kissing him.

Immediately Merlin moved closer, curling his arms round Arthur's neck and exploring his mouth eagerly. Kissing turned into full-on making out, Merlin's leg thrown over his and sending a rush of blood and adrenaline that pooled in his face and groin.

They missed the rest of the movie, and jerked apart when the end credits and lights came on. A woman sitting a few rows in front gave them a disapproving look, but Arthur couldn't tell if it was because they'd been making any noise, or because of who they were.

He reached over and picked some of the popcorn out of Merlin's hair. Merlin remained in his seat, even when Arthur began to stand, his face red.

"What is it?" said Arthur. "I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"  
>Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm not delicate! It's just…" He flushed darker. "I shouldn't have worn tight jeans."<p>

Arthur's eyes travelled down until he caught himself and looked away guiltily.

"Er…think of something unappealing?"

Merlin screwed up his face, and then shook his head. "No. it's no good – I mean _you're _standing next to me for god's sake.

Arthur didn't know whether to be pleased or offended. "Oh. Well…here." He shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to Merlin. "It's too big for me, so it should be huge on you. You can use it to…you know…hide it."

"Thanks." Merlin was still bright red, right up to the tips of his ears, and the colour of the hoodie only made him hot and flustered; he looked like a gangly tomato.

It did its job though, coming down way past his crotch, and Merlin was able to stand and walk around the town without much trouble.

His flat wasn't too far away; a small but tidy place, with a design centred mainly on driftwood and seashells.

"We're here mum!" was the first thing he said as they stepped through the door. Hunith appeared with oven gloves on, her hair falling down from a messy bun, but smiling.

"Hello Arthur." She held out a gloved hand for him to shake, which he did. They'd met once before, at the hospital after the train crash, but the circumstances had been fairly traumatic, and she scrutinised him carefully. Merlin rolled his eyes behind her back, until she smiled wider and seemed to nod to herself. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Arthur smiled back.

Hunith turned to Merlin and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you alright dear? You're very warm…why are you wearing that great big hoodie?"

He went even redder. "I was cold outside so Arthur lent me it."

"Are you sure you're not ill or anything?" She was fussing around, placing a hand on his forehead. Arthur smirked as Merlin squirmed away.

"I'm fine mum, really." He pulled away and made for a door to the right. Arthur followed without being asked and found Merlin sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. His room was different to what else he'd seen of the flat, all greys and blues, with a lot of books and packets of playing cards. Arthur remembered Merlin telling him about his obsession with magic, and indeed most of the books seemed to be on that topic.

"Fuck she is embarrassing sometimes. It's like I'm five again."

Arthur sat next to him, still grinning. "It's nice she cares you know."

"I know. Sometimes though…"

"Poor 'ickle Merlin."

Merlin hit him. Arthur dodged and kissed him, almost falling off the bed in the process. Merlin dug his hands into Arthur's hair and they flailed around for a few seconds, giggling, until Merlin pulled away.

Arthur was panting happily, his hair sticking up in odd tufts. "I think we've both got the same problem now," he managed to blurt out. Merlin was sitting back on his elbows, a little suggestively Arthur thought. He leaned forwards and kissed Merlin's ear, nibbling slightly on the curve. Merlin shuddered and moaned, pressing closer to him.

"Want me to help you out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur shares my hate of fish, Merlin shares my hate of sweet<strong>** popcorn ;) The film Merlin and Arthur watched doesn't actually exist as far as I know, and I don't know much about the legalisation of gay marriage in America, I just needed something to make Uther blow up, so if it's not accurate please don't attack me.**

**Anyway this was my attempt at slightly more slashy stuff. The next chapter will probably be a bit longer to go up - more than a week. Sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, please review :D It really helps me get tips on what people like and don't like. **


	3. Protection and Picnics

**I'm sorry this took ages to get up, I was on holiday.**

**So this is the third and second to last chapter :) It's pretty long, but I warn you it does have a bit of a time jump, and adult themes. All other warnings are on the first chapter.**

**All characters belong to the BBC, I just like to borrow them, throw them into the modern day, and make them kiss. Cos, you know, I'm normal like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Protection and Picnics<strong>

_To: MerlinLovesMagic _

_From: PendragonArthur _

_Subject: Another date?_

_Hi_

_Wanted to say I had a really great time on Saturday. Wondered if you wanted to do something again, this Sunday if you're free. Got any ideas?_

_Morgana's reading this over my shoulder in the hope of getting what she calls 'steamy details'. The date's set for her going; Friday. But I think it'll be ok now I've got you to talk to and meet._

_Arthur_

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic _

_Subject: Another date?_

_Hey_

_Sorry, my mum's birthday's on Sunday (you passed her inspection by the way. She kept going on about how nice you looked and how you were a 'perfect gentleman', lending me a top. If only she knew eh?) Is that enough 'steamy detail'?_

_What about Friday, nine pm? Will knows a good club, and you'll need cheering up after Morgana goes. I asked him about it by the way, and he said you'll get used to her not being there, it just takes a bit of time._

_Merlin_

_To: MerlinLovesMagic _

_From: PendragonArthur _

_Subject: Another date?_

_Hey_

_Wish her a happy birthday from me! Should I get her something? What does she like? And Morgana's grilling me now, thanks to you. I told her we hadn't done much. Which we haven't. Right? _

_Friday's good. What's the name of the club and how do I get there? Thanks to Will for his advice._

_Arthur_

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic _

_Subject: Another date?_

_Hi_

_I don't think you need to bother; you've only met her once properly. Thanks for offering though. And we'd be moving a bit fast if we'd done it already!_

_I'll meet you at the station. Will wants to come too, he's bringing his girlfriend so it can be a double date…hope you don't mind, there wasn't a lot I could do to stop him._

_Merlin_

_To: MerlinLovesMagic _

_From: PendragonArthur _

_Subject: Another date?_

_Hey_

_Well if you're sure. Some people are that fast you know! And let him come, I'd like to meet the famous Will. _

_Arthur_

oOo

Arthur dressed up more for Friday, spending longer than he usually would have. He'd helped Morgana move into her new flat earlier, lugging boxes up the stairs, and Merlin was right; he needed a distraction.

He picked out his best jeans and a t-shirt that looked old but was designed to be that way (and pretty expensive). He'd told his father he'd be going down to the pub with some friends and, as predicted, Uther had nodded once and locked himself in his study.

The journey was far too long for his liking, and when he stepped onto the station he couldn't see Merlin anywhere. However, a young man with spiky brown hair and a wide smile waved to him and mouthed his name. Arthur came over.

"Are you Will then?"

Will nodded; he was dressed in a ripped vest top and baggy black combats. A blonde woman in tights and strappy dress hung off his elbow, heavily made up and giggling. "You must be Arthur. I'm Vivian."

He gave her a vague smile. "Where's Merlin? Did he get delayed or something?"

Will shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh no. He's just refusing to meet you."

"What? Why?"

Will turned and dragged something out from behind a pillar. Arthur stared.

"Merlin! You're…you're wearing leather!"

Merlin blushed, looking at the floor, and mumbled something that sounded like 'Will made me'. Arthur, once again, felt underdressed.

"But...you look amazing!" The leather trousers suited him, and the plain black top moulded into it well. Will was standing looking at them with a vaguely proud air.

"Told you. He was all 'but I look an idiot like this' but then I locked all his jeans in his wardrobe and hid the key, so he didn't have any choice."

Merlin glared. "You are evil, you know that?"

"Oh please, your boyfriend's drooling over you, how evil I am really doesn't factor."

Arthur was indeed drooling, seriously considering forgetting the whole club thing, dragging Merlin to somewhere quiet and ravishing him against a wall, but Will set off with a jaunty step and Merlin followed.

Arthur hooked an arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him closer. "You do look amazing."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled and Arthur got the urge to kiss his cheekbones. "You look great too! I love your top. It makes your shoulders look all manly and stuff."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the 'and stuff' but couldn't stop his mouth curving up anyway; it wouldn't have been a compliment if it hadn't been delivered in Merlin's own style, and he wouldn't have wanted it otherwise.

They joined the crowds milling around and waiting for the doors to open. Vivian was laughing too loudly at Will's conversation and kissing him every time he tried to draw breath, but he seemed to like it. Arthur was glad Merlin was never like that in public, but he took care to stay close to him and kiss him when he looked like he wanted to be kissed. The crowd seemed fairly open-minded, and they got a couple of wolf whistles, which Merlin look mortified at. Arthur tried to appear embarrassed but was secretly quite pleased.

The doors opened a little after nine and everyone poured in. Music was already playing loudly, and Will went straight to the bar and bought drinks for everyone while the rest of them battled their way to a small table in the corner.

Merlin stirred his drink absentmindedly and took a sip. Arthur watched him carefully, watching the way the flashing coloured lights made his face look different. Blue was definitely the most flattering, yellow the least so.

"You ok?" he shouted over the beat when Will and Vivian had gone to dance. Merlin looked at him.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Just wondered; you seemed pretty quiet." He waited a couple of seconds then;

"Do you want to dance?"

Merlin grinned, finished his drink and stood, pulling Arthur out of his chair with him.

They danced for a long time, and Arthur had to admit, although Merlin was good at many things, dancing wasn't one of them. He was always fairly ungainly when he walked, and putting him on a dance floor was simply asking for trouble. Arthur didn't mind though, because it meant he could hold Merlin tighter than he usually would have and bob up and down holding hands.

When they staggered back to their seats, laughing, Arthur was sweating profusely but gloriously happy. Merlin's hip rested against his all the way and Will wiggled his eyebrows at them when they approached.

"You're a good dancer," Merlin panted, sitting himself down on Arthur's lap instead of his seat. Arthur winced.

"You're very bony. What is it with you and wanting to sit on people?"

"Maybe I'm just an adorable kitten at heart."

They all laughed at that, until Vivian stood up and pulled Will along with her. Merlin kissed Arthur a couple of times then started digging in his pocket.

"What do you want?"

"I can get them if you like…"

"No, I will."

Arthur nodded and smiled. "I'll have the same as you, thanks."

Merlin weaved his way carefully through the dancers, managing only to step on one set of toes, and Arthur watched the lights again for a while, checking his watch. Ten thirty already? Where did that go?

He waited a minute or two, and then stood up to go find Merlin, wondering if there was a queue at the bar.

Merlin wasn't there. Puzzled, he looked around a few more times, but couldn't see any sign of him. Maybe he'd stepped outside…

There was no-one there apart from one guy throwing up in the gutter and a tightly-knit group of smokers. Merlin hated smoking – it was a dislike they shared – so he wouldn't be there.

He checked the table again, now occupied by a redhead and a group of giggling friends, then ducked into the toilets. At first glance it appeared to be empty, apart from dripping taps and a cracked mirror, and he turned to go. As he did there was a rattle from somewhere at the end.

He made his way cautiously over, peering round the last cubicle into an area he'd missed before, occupied by graffitied and broken hand-dryers.

There was a man standing at the end, talking to a second party, out of Arthur's line of sight. Curious, he stepped forwards.

"You owe me another drink fuckwad," said the man, slurring his words badly.

"Please, I don't have enough. Let me get someone to lend me it, it was an accident, I'm sorry."

He recognised the voice. Merlin. What had he done now? Judging by the conversation, knocked over a drink. So typical of him.

He stepped forwards again. "Hey!"

The man ignored him, although Merlin's eyes flicked towards him hopelessly. He was cowering against the wall, slightly pale.

Arthur raised his voice further. "I'll give you the money" Merlin seemed wretched at the whole situation, but Arthur was hardly going to leave him there. He reached for his pocket.

The man didn't seem happy though. Before Arthur could react he'd lifted a hand and slapped Merlin hard round the face.

Merlin's head snapped round, an ugly red mark rising on his cheek. Arthur watched everything in slow motion, saw Merlin stagger. The man raised his hand again, before Merlin had time to recover.

Arthur saw red.

Within a second he'd launched himself at the man; he was slightly smaller, although not as small as Merlin, but he knew how to fight. He'd attended a few self-defence lessons, thanks to his father, and frequent fencing had him in good shape. Now his memory set in, and he landed three punches before the man had time to register anything, barrelling into him and sweeping his feet from under his body.

The man went down with a satisfying thunk and a groan. Arthur stood over him and kicked him when he tried to get up – not hard enough to hurt much, but enough to show him who was boss. The man now sported a split lip and black eye.

Arthur was breathing heavily, fists still clenched and knuckles stinging slightly. His anger was fading a little, but he had to show considerable restraint not to land more hits.

"Keep away from my boyfriend, you prick!" he managed to spit out eventually. Merlin shifted behind him, but the drunk only glared from the floor. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him close, letting Merlin bury his face in his top. He was shaking slightly, biting his lip. The mark on his cheek was still there, vivid red, and Arthur brushed a hand against it.

"Do you want me to get something for that?"

Merlin shook his head, gripping Arthur even tighter. "No. It's…it's alright. Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for. I enjoyed putting the bastard in his place."

The bastard in question began to sit up and Arthur hurriedly pulled Merlin back into the club, seeking out Will. Merlin still clung to him, although he seemed a bit steadier.

"I'm taking Merlin home now!" he called over Vivian's blonde hair. "He's not feeling too well."

Will only nodded and waved, and they navigated towards the door, passing the smokers with a little coughing, and reaching the street with a minimum of fuss.

Merlin let go, putting a hand up to his face. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, not looking where I was going. I mean, this was supposed to be fun and all that happens is this-"

"It's alright," said Arthur, pulling him close and kissing him. "It wasn't your fault. A prick who slaps around someone half his size needs putting in his place anyway; I'm just glad I got there in time."

Merlin smiled. "You're amazing."

"You must have concussion." Arthur made a big pretence of checking Merlin's reactions. "Come on. Let's go home."

oOo

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic _

_Subject: Last Friday_

_Hi_

_Mum asked about the mark on my cheek and when I told her she practically broke down again. Next time you come round I think she's going to give you a medal._

_Anyway, just wanted to say hi. Sort of. How're things going with Morgana not there? _

_Merlin_

_PS. You deserve the medal._

_To: MerlinLovesMagic _

_From: PendragonArthur_

_Subject: Last Friday_

_Hey_

_It's ok without her – I think I'm getting used to it. She's invited me round properly on Saturday morning, some kind of housewarming thing. Father says he can't come though, surprise surprise. _

_Do you want to go for a picnic on Sunday? I guess if you think it's silly we don't have to, but Morgana's going to give me all the leftover food from the party and I know a good country walk not far from my house, if you could make it on the train._

_Arthur_

_PS. You're the one who deserves a medal! You saved fifteen people's lives!_

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic _

_Subject: Last Friday_

_Bonjour! (I'm trying to be original)_

_A picnic sounds great! I haven't been to one since I was little and it'll be nice to go again. Besides, if food's involved I'm in. We could be going to the North Pole, so long as you bring egg sandwiches. The train shouldn't be too much of a problem; I've got some spending money. _

_Merlin_

_PS. Yeah, but I didn't attack a bloke bigger than me with my bare hands. _

oOo

"Hey Arthur!" called someone in the street. He turned, checking his watch – still ten minutes before he had to be at work.

"Lance, hi! What are you doing here?"

Lance jogged up, brown hair falling in his face. "Going to work just like you, pillock. I wondered where you'd been all these weeks. I know there was the thing with the train, but we've barely seen you since the time we met up after that."

"I've been busy, sorry."

"Well anyway, Percy's having a party on Saturday, and we wondered if you wanted to come."

Arthur frowned – he didn't know Percy that well, or the people he usually hung out with. "Well, I wouldn't mind, but it's Morgana's housewarming in the afternoon and I've got a date on Sunday that I'd have to be up early for."

Lance grinned. "So _that's _where you've been all this time you sly bastard! You didn't even tell us!" Arthur opened his mouth but Lance cut across him. "Who is she then, anyone we know?"

Arthur dismissed the idea of coming clean almost immediately; far too many risks.

"No, they're from out of town."

"Oh." He paused, and then winked. "Pretty girl?"

Arthur thought of the way Merlin's dimples showed when he smiled. "Oh yes. Very pretty."

oOo

Morgana's housewarming party was a bit of a loud affair, and the only time he managed to pry her away from Morgause was when they were packing up the leftovers at the end.

"So, how are things here?" he asked. "You seem to be pretty much settled in."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! It's great not having dad breathing down my neck all the-" She shut off guiltily. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "I'll live."

She smiled and threw some egg sandwiches into a basket. "So, I looked up your new boyfriend on facebook last night."

He'd never got facebook himself, and he and Merlin were happy with just emails, so he had no idea what to expect.

"His profile makes his ears look even bigger than they really are."

Arthur threw a chicken leg at her face. "Oi! Leave him alone. I think he's gorgeous," he added with feeling.

Morgana stared at him as if he was mad. "Oh come on! He's cute in a lost puppy way, but I wouldn't go that far."

"You didn't see him last Friday in the leather."

oOo

The picnic was a quiet affair, just the two of them. Merlin did magic tricks, Arthur made faces at cows and they both fell about laughing and ate too much. It was still chilly though, and they didn't stay outside long.

After that the months slipped by without him really noticing; three of them. Work was less boring because he could always reply to an email Merlin had sent him at some ungodly hour, and wait for another at lunchtime. He was out at least once a week, often more. They went to the cinema, Merlin's house, shopping and walking. Sometimes Will and Vivian came with them. Merlin came to watch Arthur in a fencing tournament (he lost badly, but didn't really care because he was able to complain to Merlin about it all the way back to the station and not get called a bad loser). Arthur let Merlin teach him magic tricks, but couldn't master anything above putting balls under cups and making it look like they fell through the plastic. He lost whole pounds at an arcade trying to win something and then Merlin grabbed a prize within two goes. They shared the large chocolate bar and bought candyfloss, but Merlin made a face and said he preferred popcorn.

Their least favourite activity, they found out, was ice-skating. Merlin had his usual gangliness and clumsiness to blame, and stayed clinging to the wall all the way. Arthur was more confident, but fell over on his arse more times than he cared to count. They both agreed never to do it again.

On the other hand, crazy golf rapidly became one of their favourites; they were both fairly good at it and the competition could run high if they played well. A town near Arthur's home had a decent course, and they could buy hot doughnuts at a stand nearby.

He also made sure to go out with his friends a little more, on the days where Merlin was working late. He made sure never to drink more than he could handle in case he let slip. Lance bugged him constantly about who his 'mystery girl' was, but he remained silent.

Merlin was an affectionate type, he discovered, extremely so. He usually refrained from contact in public, but when they were alone he would sometimes walk around with his arms round Arthur's waist. Arthur pretended to be annoyed, but they both knew he wasn't serious.

Arthur, on the other hand, although he was happy to return affection, wasn't one to instigate it. This too was fine with both of them; Merlin knew he only had to ask, say take Arthur's hand, and Arthur would be happy to pay attention to him. Their preferences balanced each other out perfectly.

When Hunith was away for a couple of days at the weekend Arthur told his father he was going to stay over at a friend's house and went to Merlin's instead. They spent hours watching old TV shows and eating popcorn (salted this time) and ended with much more enjoyable activities. Arthur learned a lot about Merlin – what he liked and didn't, where he liked to be touched and the spot on his ear that would have him squirming. In return Merlin discovered Arthur's weak point in the hollow of his neck.

When Hunith returned and Arthur stood on the doorstep Merlin suddenly pecked him on the lips and said "I love you."

Arthur returned the sentiment and grinned all the way home.

oOo

_To: MerlinLovesMagic _

_From: PendragonArthur_

_Subject: Next weekend_

_Hey_

_My father's going to a conference next weekend, and I wondered if you wanted to come round? He leaves at nine am Saturday and doesn't get back until late on Sunday._

_Arthur_

_To: PendragonArthur_

_From: MerlinLovesMagic _

_Subject: Next weekend_

_Szia! (It's Hungarian – I'm running out of languages here!)_

_Would love to! Expect me there at ten am sharp! _

_Merlin_

oOo

When Merlin arrived it was raining and drops of water hovered at the edges of his dark hair before sliding down his face. He was smiling though – it was very rare he didn't, at least around Arthur – and pulled him into a wet hug before he'd even got through the door.

Arthur gave Merlin a quick tour of the downstairs part of the house, and Merlin smiled and looked impressed at all the right points, before they went into the longue, where a large flat-screen was waiting.

Arthur had been to the movie shop beforehand and picked out about twenty films, which were now dumped in a rather apologetic heap by the television. From the kitchen came the sound of popping corn – it had rapidly become their favourite snack, probably because it was so easy to throw at each other.

They watched film after film, laughing and kissing most of the way through them, getting up only for refills of popcorn and drinks to wash away the thirst induced by the vast quantities of salt in it. They started out with lemonade and cola, but when Arthur complained he felt sick Merlin produced cups of green tea instead. Arthur hadn't even known they owned green tea.

The rain still pattered on the windows, but with the curtains closed and the house to themselves Arthur felt more secure than he ever had before. Knowing that they were warm and dry inside whilst elsewhere people were battling the storm was something Arthur took a guilty pleasure in. Merlin was curled up at the other end of the sofa, the top of his head resting against Arthur's knee and a bowl of popcorn on the floor. Arthur played with Merlin's hair absentmindedly.

They got halfway through a James Bond (which appeared to have very little plot but decided to make up for it with large quantities of scantily clad women instead) before Merlin stood up and stretched. It was getting dark outside, the rain still pouring. Every now and then there was a flash of lighting, but the storm seemed fairly far away.

Arthur paused the movie and raised his eyebrows. Merlin shrugged.

"My legs are getting cramps. Can I see your room?"

"You could be a _little _more subtle you know."

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "No, really, I just want to see your room. What kind of colours you have there and stuff. Apparently the areas you arrange your possessions in is supposed to reflect your entire personality."

"You are such a girl when it comes to that kind of thing Merlin."

"Yeah, yeah. You'd better show me the way; this place is huge!"

Arthur made for the stairs, Merlin deciding to latch himself round his waist and bury his head in his t-shirt. Every time he breathed in or out Arthur would feel a snuffle of air on his shoulder.

"You're like bloody limpet Merlin! How am I supposed to get up the stairs with you clinging to me?"

Merlin only grinned into his back and they kept climbing, turning left at the landing and moving three doors down. Arthur shouldered open the door (Merlin's hands were now holding his tightly) and dragged his way over to the bed, depositing Merlin in the computer chair as he did so.

Merlin immediately began to spin on the chair like a hyperactive five-year-old, flinging out his legs and narrowly missing Arthur's knees.

"Weeeeee," he giggled. Arthur stared at him for a few seconds until Merlin stopped, and his smile faltered a little. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Feel sick?"

"A little. It'll wear off in a couple of minutes." He got to his feet and came and put his hands over Arthur's eyes. Arthur jumped and twisted half-heartedly.

"What are you doing Merlin?"

"I've got a present for you."

"Oh really? Does that present involve pouring ice down the back of my neck? Because if it does I don't want it." He felt Merlin shift behind him, and when he opened his eyes the lashes scraped along Merlin's palm.

"Oh no. It's much better."

"To be fair, that wouldn't be hard."

Something light dropped onto his lap and Merlin removed his hand. Arthur blinked a couple of times, and then looked down.

"Merlin!"

Merlin fell about laughing as Arthur picked up the condom. "You – should – see – your – face," he gasped breathlessly.

"What happened to all that innocence you had a couple of seconds ago?" Even so he was pleased, happy that Merlin had instigated this and wondering if the other man was completely serious – sometimes it was hard to tell.

Merlin sidled up to him and slipped his hands round Arthur's waist, running them up and under his jumper. "Say yes?"

Arthur grinned and turned to kiss him. "Yes."

oOo

Arthur woke groggily a few hours later, prising his eyes apart, unwilling to leave the comfort zone. Merlin was still asleep, wrapped around him, long limbs all over the place and his bare chest pressing against Arthur's back.

Arthur blinked at the time on his digital clock – only eleven pm – and listened carefully for what had woken him. Footsteps, far too heavy to be Morgana's. Besides, he reminded himself, Morgana didn't live here any more.

There was only one other person it could be, even if he was twenty-four hours early, even if it was crazy and Arthur wasn't ready for it.

Uther Pendragon was coming up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil :P <strong>

**Apologies for my severely awkward beginning and the problems I have with writing anything explicit XD And I couldn't resist putting in something where Arthur has to protect Merlin (the leather was optional but I felt it necessary). For some reason I always imagine Will as being slightly punkish, but I've no idea why. If you're American I'm pretty sure you call crazy golf mini golf right? They're the same thing if you're confused (which you probably aren't and I'm probably just irritating you by rambling now).**

**I'll have the last chapter up in a few days.**

**Thanks for reading - reviews help me a lot!**


	4. Madness and Magazines

**Well, here's your last chapter (it's a bit shorter than the others but hey... ) Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Warnings are in the first chapter.**

**These characters belong to the BBC, but I wish they were mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>4. Madness and Magazines <strong>

"Merlin!" he hissed, shaking the dark haired man awake. Merlin opened his eyes blearily, pushing a hand through his hair.

"Wha-Arthur. What?"

"My father's coming up the stairs," he whispered, throwing Merlin a random item of clothing off the floor and praying Uther didn't come in. Maybe he'd think Arthur was asleep…

Merlin shot out of bed and began pulling on his trousers, fumbling with the belt and tripping on one of Arthur's shoes, ending up half on the bed and half on the floor. Arthur groped for his hoodie, wondering if they could pass it off as a clothes swap for whatever bizarre reason.

He got the hoodie on the wrong way round, without anything underneath it, and was in the process of pulling his underwear over his feet when the door swung open and the light went on.

"Arthur? What are you doing in-"

Uther stood in the doorway, still in his business suit, and his eyes widened. Merlin was still on the floor, still shirtless, with his belt undone. Arthur realised he wasn't going to be able to pass any of this off – his father was too smart not to work it out – so he settled for the first thing that came into his mind.

"Dad! Er…what are you doing here?"

There was a very long pause. Merlin sat looking at the floor, practically unnoticed in the look that was passing from father to son. Arthur could see disappointment and anger in his father's eyes. Those things he'd expected, could live with, could understand.

What he didn't understand was the slight edge of panic. He should be the one panicking, not his father; it wasn't supposed to be like this…

The panic flickered and died, anger replacing it in waves. His father's voice came, ridiculously calm, but in a very, very dangerous way. "The meeting was cancelled due to the bad weather preventing most parties reaching it."

Oh god, he was talking formally. Bad sign, bad sign. Arthur felt his heart rate, already close to bursting, increase.

"And who," he said, and the anger was leaking into his tone now "is this?"

Merlin pressed his lips together and stayed silent, so Arthur spoke, trying to inject a drop of confidence into his voice and failing miserably. "This is Merlin."

"Ah yes. The hero. I think it's time to leave, don't you Merlin? Arthur and I have a lot of talking to do. There's a key under the doormat you can let yourself out with."

Merlin glanced at Arthur, his eyes registering something between apologetic anguish and complete confusion. Arthur gave a small smile and nodded. "Bye Merlin."

"Bye Arthur." Merlin sounded uncertain, and he wasn't the only one. Arthur couldn't help wondering, for a split second, if they'd ever see each other again. Then his resolve settled; even if they didn't see each other for a while there were other ways to talk.

The door shut behind him. Uther waited until the front door clicked and slammed before he looked Arthur straight in the face.

"You," he spat, "are disgusting."

Arthur returned the glare. "I am who I am," he replied, although it didn't come out as resolved as he would like. All this time he'd been so scared of this happening, and now it was he was finding it hard to cope. He knew there was nothing wrong with him, knew he wasn't the one in the wrong here, but he couldn't help but cower.

Uther spotted the falter, the breaking of the eye contact, and gave a small triumphant smile. Then he cracked Arthur hard round the face, once, and turned.

"Get out of my house."

oOo

When Arthur knocked on Morgana's door an hour later he was soaked and freezing, dressed in only his hoodie, trainers and trousers, no t-shirt or socks. At least he had a hood to turn up against the rain, but he didn't have his money or phone (both downstairs), and he'd had to walk the whole way. It was a good job he knew the route fairly well.

Merlin was long gone; Arthur had considered going after him, but there was no guarantee of where he was. At least he knew exactly where Morgana would be. His face was stinging, and he had a mark to rival that of the one Merlin had received at the club. He had been crying a little, although you couldn't tell in all the rain.

He imagined what his father was doing; going downstairs and seeing all the popcorn bowls and green tea mugs, throwing the lot into the bin and standing back to listen to the sound of breaking crockery. Maybe he was making a bonfire of all Arthur's things, sterilising his room. He pushed his damp hair out of his eyes and felt the water run off his hood down his hands.

It took five minutes for Morgana to get to the door, and when she did her expression was irritated.

"What do you-" She stopped, stared, and then her expression hardened. "He's found out hasn't he?"

Arthur nodded miserably, and Morgana pulled him into the warmth of the flat. Morgause poked her head round the bedroom door, her hair tousled.

"Who is it?"

"Just Arthur. Go back to bed."

Morgause disappeared again. Morgana sat Arthur down on the sofa and headed to the kitchen. There was the unmistakable sound of a kettle being set to boil and then she returned with a packet of chocolate digestives.

"Eat."

He took one, more because she told him to than because he wanted it, and gingerly bit off a piece. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be; it was bound to happen sooner or later. What happened?"

"He found me and Merlin. He wasn't supposed to be back until this time tomorrow…" His voice took on a higher pitch as he justified himself, needing her to know he wasn't really that stupid. "Threw Merlin out, and then threw me out."

Morgana nodded, then leaned over and deliberately pulled down his hood. Arthur tried to turn away, but not quick enough and he felt the rage radiating from her.

"I am going to fucking kill him." The kettle clicked but they both ignored it. "I'm going to rip his brain out through his nose!"

Arthur gave a snort that was half-laugh, half-sob; his throat was closing up with the horrible aching that came to him when he needed to cry, and the more he tried to squash it the harder it got. Morgana rushed into the bedroom and came out again before he had time to blink, pulling on some clothes as she did so.

"I'm going out!" she called through the flat. "Should be a couple of hours or so."

And then she was gone. Arthur sat awkwardly on the sofa and hoped she wasn't doing anything illegal, twisting his hands until Morgause came and sat opposite him, wearing a black dressing-gown and a half smile.

"He didn't like it, I assume?"

Arthur shrugged. "There was a limit to how long I could keep it up, especially when he was always so suspicious of me. I just hope Morgana doesn't do anything crazy."

Morgause gave a grin, revealing sharp teeth. "Oh, it'll be crazy. Not stupid, but crazy all the same."

"That's Morgana for you."

"Indeed."

They sat in silence for a little, until Morgause went to continue tea-making and Arthur wandered in after her.

"I should ring Merlin."

"Phone's on the sideboard."

He dialled Merlin's home number (thank god he was good at remembering that kind of thing) and waited. It rang a few times then a sleepy voice on the other end said "Hello?"

"It's Arthur, Hunith. I wondered if you'd give Merlin a message for me."

Her tone became immediately panicked. "What? Why? I thought he was with you; nothing's happened has it?"

"As far as I know he's safe; he should be back soon. When he does get back tell him I still love him and I really need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"You two haven't fallen out have you?"

"Please. Just give him the message and tell him I asked to ring back or email. I'm at Morgana's place."

"Right. Fine. I'll tell him."

"Thanks."

"I hope this is nothing too serious."

He sighed. "It's not what you think, but it is serious. Night."

"Goodnight."

He made his way back to the sofa, feeling emotionally drained, and was asleep before Morgause had time to bring him his tea.

When he woke Morgause was gone as well.

oOo

He must have fallen asleep again, because next thing he knew it was ten in the morning and Morgana was pushing a plate of eggs onto his lap.

"Merlin rang."

Arthur spat out his eggs and stood up, panicking. "When? What did he say?"

Morgana held up her hands. "Relax Arthur. He said he wanted to meet you at the station at one, and he didn't sound angry. Said he needed to talk as well."

Arthur sat down again, feeling calmer. Morgause came through to the living room with a piece of toast in one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other. Both she and Morgana looked exhausted.

"Where were you last night anyway?" he said, through a mouthful of eggs. "Please tell me you didn't actually pull his brains out through his nose."

Morgana scowled. "I would have, but Morgause stopped me. She had a better idea."

"It was your idea," said Morgause, still munching toast. "I just suggested murder charges weren't quite what you wanted."

"And this idea was?"

"Not telling."

"Bitch."

She poked out her tongue, but the effect was spoiled by Morgause sidling up next to her and putting her arms round her waist.

"You'll have to lend me money for the train," he said eventually, putting his plate in the sink. "And a t-shirt would be good if you've got a plain one."

"Yes sir. No sir. Three bags full sir."

"Oh shut up."

oOo

Merlin was waiting for him, as promised, at their usual meeting spot by the pillars at the station. Arthur started to wave, then remembered what had happened and settled for a smile instead.

"Listen," he began, deciding to get his word in before Merlin could dump him; Morgana had _said _he didn't sound angry, but Merlin wasn't always easy to read if you didn't know him well, and it wasn't as if he didn't have an excuse. "I know what happened last night was a complete, utter, fucking mess, but I didn't want it to happen and I just want to say-"

Merlin put a finger over his lips. "Shut up."

He did, although the manly part of him objected to being pushed around by someone half his width. Still, it was Merlin, and Merlin almost always got what he wanted as far as Arthur was concerned.

Merlin kissed him gently, and then pulled back, grinning. "Whatever you were going to say, I don't care. I wanted to meet you here so we could go to the cinema."

Arthur groped for something to say, still dizzy from the kiss, and Merlin watched him struggle, laughing. In the end he gave up and let Merlin lead him by the hand.

They'd barely got out of the station when he spotted it, sitting in a magazine kiosk. A flash of something familiar that caught the corner of his eye and tickled the back of his mind.

He released Merlin's hand and headed towards the stand. The man was serving another customer; he felt Merlin step up behind him, but barely registered it.

It was a glossy magazine, with a bold pink name ('_POPCORN – fashion, news and celebs'_), and underneath the slogan was a picture. Of Morgana and Morgause. Kissing.

"Isn't that your sister?" whispered Merlin. Arthur nodded dumbly.

Morgana was wearing a red strapless dress that barely came halfway down her thighs, her hair pinned up with a large flower. Morgause was her opposite in tight shiny black leather and a tonne of eyeliner, her hair mussed and loose. Morgana had her arms thrown around Morgause's neck and one leg wrapped around her knees. Next to the picture was the text '_I think my father's a 'homophobic bastard'_."

Arthur bought a copy and flicked to the relevant page, a whole side of an interview, scanning the text with ferocious speed until he reached the related question.

"_So, Morgana, your father's the well known owner of Pendragon Enterprises. Did this affect you in any way when making the decision to come out to him in this way?"_

"_Not really; I'm not afraid of the public. The thing that made me keep it a secret for so long was my father's attitudes. He started off as disliking the idea of gay, and it progressed. Right now I think he's a homophobic bastard, and I want him to realise there's nothing wrong with being gay. Telling him like this seemed the best way to make him listen and understand."_

The rest of the article was dedicated to Morgana and Morgause's relationship. There was no mention of him anywhere, not even a question, and he reached the end without even realising. He understood though; Morgana hadn't wanted to leak anything to the public he might not have wanted in the open, but he now had the choice to discreetly, in the shadows that'd be created by the light of this new discovery, as far as the press were concerned.

Merlin was reading over his shoulder, his mouth open. Arthur, in a daze, tucked the magazine under his arm and made for the nearest phone box (his mobile was still at home).

"Hello Arthur." There was an explosion of giggling at the other end of the line. "How did you like it? I knew Morgause's modelling would come in useful some day."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Merlin was trying to force his way into the phone box alongside him. "You are an idiot," he said finally.

Morgana gave a cheer. "Great! You just won me a tenner from Morgause. She thought you'd actually appreciate it; guess I know you too well eh?"

"Well I do appreciate it…I think…but why? I don't understand."

"If you wanted to piss our father off in the most monumental way how would you do it?"

He considered. "Like this," he admitted. "I can't think of anything to beat it."

"Exactly! And it's not as if I could stay in the closet for ever as far as he's concerned. Morgause has a flair for dramatics, the picture was her idea."

"It's very…very…"

"Genius? Sexy? Gay? Cos that's the idea." More giggling crackled over the phone.

He grinned and shook his head. "I am keeping this copy for at least fifty years you know, right?"

"Wouldn't expect any different from you."

"And dad? I still need all my clothes and stuff."

"Me and Morgause ran over and got them an hour ago; snuck in whilst he was still asleep. You can stay with me for as long as you like, we don't care."

He felt a rush of warmth for her.

"Right. Well…me and Merlin are going to the cinema. I'll see you later. And…thanks."

"You're welcome! Bye!"

There was a click and the line buzzed silent. He replaced the receiver, still confused, but feeling triumphant through the haze. Merlin took the opportunity to wrap his arms round Arthur's waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Are we still going to the cinema?" Arthur liked the feel of Merlin's chin moving against his neck, even if it did hurt a bit, so he turned and kissed Merlin's nose and ears.

"Of course," he replied between kisses.

"Popcorn?"

"Popcorn."

* * *

><p><strong>It took me a while to get this right, but I preferred an open ending to anything else I came up with, so thanks for bearing with me. <strong>

**I would like to thank Magpie1600 who basically gave me the idea for this ending. And of course, my friend H, who's really nice about my writing and whom I am eternally grateful for introducing me to the world of slash.**

**Thanks for reading this far, please review!**


End file.
